Kingdom Hearts Novelization
by the twilight keyblade weilder
Summary: A novelization of Kingdom Hearts. And yes I am back. please review


The Boy started sleeping softly and began to dream.

The dream started with him seeing his best friend Riku trying to grab his hand but then a tidal wave engulfed him. He tried to save him but starts drowning,

He landed on a platform with a woman with black hair and a red ribbon painted on it.

The woman was also surrounded with dwarves, suddenly a strange voice started talking and he wasn't so sure it was a dream anymore.

'' So much to do so little time'' the voice stopped for a second then continued,

''Take your time don't be afraid. The door is still shut Now step forward, can you do it?' The voice finished.

The boy took a deep breath and reassured himself it was just a dream.

He stepped forward suddenly 3 pillars made of stone rose up from the ground.

Each pillar had a weapon on them. A sword, a shield, and a staff.

The voice started talking again and the boy jumped back in surprise.

'' If you give it form it will give you strength, choose well'' the voice said.

The boy realized he had to choose a weapon.

The sword had a golden hilt with 3 circles on it.

The staff had the same 3 circles as the head while the shield had them on it.

He chose the sword.

'' The power of the warrior, courage. It will bring destruction but peace as well'' the voice said.

'' Is this what you seek?'' The voice asked.

The boy didn't know what to say but he managed to choke out an answer.

''Yes''

'' Your path is set''

Suddenly the platform broke.

The boy started screaming for help but soon landed on another platform.

This one had a woman with golden hair in a bun and wearing a bluish white dress.

'' You gained the power to fight'' the voice said and the boy felt as if the voice was mocking him now.

Then the sword fell in his hand.

The boy looked at it admiring it.

He had always loved swords. He always mock fought with Riku his best friend.

'' Try fighting'' the voice demanded.

He swung the sword at the air.

'' Good use this power to protect your self and other'' the voice said.

Then out of nowhere black monsters appeared.

'' fight them'' The voice said.

The boy looked at the monsters and decided to just go with it.

He charged. One jumped on him but he managed to push it off. He swung at it with his sword and it disappeared. He quickly fought the rest destroying them all.

Then he felt something behind him. He turned around and there were more!

He finished them off and then a dark void appeared.

Better then the platform breaking again the boy thought and stepped in the dark void.

He fell down on another platform.

There was a door at the far end and he remembered what the voice had said about a door.

He wondered if it was this door. He approached it and tried to open it with no luck.

'' Why can't I open it'' He wondered. Suddenly the door opened with lights coming out of it and he stepped through.

He was in an island. He looked around and realized it looked like the island where he lived.

He then turned and saw 3 of his friends. This dream is getting weirder by the second he thought.

'' Hey Sora!'' One of his friends called Wakka called.

The boy or Sora stepped forward.

'' Hey Wakka'' He said.

'' What do ya want outta life'' Wakka said in his accent.

Sora was surprised at the question.

'' That sounds a bit philosophical for you Wakka'' Sora remarked.

'' Just answer the question man'' Wakka said.

'' Um I don't know to see rare sights I guess'' Sora answered.

'' Coolio man'' Wakka said.

Another of his friends called him this one called Tidus.

Sora walked over to him.

'' Hey what are you afraid of'' Tidus asked.

Another of these questions? Sora thought.

''Losing my friends'' Sora said with out a second's thought.

Another of his friends called him this one a girl called Selphie.

Sora walked over to her ready for another weird question.

'' What matters most to you?'' Selphie asked.

Sora thought about this for a minute but soon responded.

'' My friends'' He said.

Then all 3 of his friends disappeared.

''You want to see rare sights, your afraid of losing your friends, what matters most to you are your friends.

Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one''

'' Sounds good to me I love adventures'' Sora said and grinned.

Then everything disappeared and Sora was on another platform. More of the black monsters appeared and attack.

Sora destroyed them easily.

Lights flashed and stairs appeared.

'' Guess I'm supposed to go up them'' Sora wondered and started climbing them.

'' The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes''.

The voice said.

Sora reached the top and his shadow suddenly rose and turned into a giant black monster with a hole where his heart was supposed to be. Sora was scared and tried to run but realized he would fall of the platform if he ran farther.

'' But don't be afraid and remember''

A black circle appeared beneath Sora and he started screaming.

'' You hold the mightiest weapon of all.''

The circle grew and started to engulf Sora.

'' So don't forget: You are the one who will open door'' the voice finished and the circle completely engulfed Sora.


End file.
